


Second Hand Taste

by idyll



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob, Gerard, and the taste of peanut butter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Hand Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/gifts).



Gerard fades in and out of vegetarianism with infrequent stops at veganism. Whenever he's in one of his vegetarian phases, he has a tendency to eat a lot of peanut butter. It's easy to get, even at random convenience stores on the road, and he says he likes the taste.

Bob likes it too. He pins Gerard to a wall in the recording room on the bus and licks the hours old taste from Gerard's tongue. It's blended with cigarettes and coffee, and it takes several minutes before Bob can work through the layers and add Gerard's own taste to the mix; it's like Nirvana.

Gerard breaks for breath and gives him a dazed look. "You can fucking eat peanut butter yourself, you know."

Bob presses their hips together and leans in for Gerard's mouth again. "It wouldn't be the same."

.End


End file.
